thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Spike
Spike is played by Lee Donoghue in the sci-fi TV show The Tribe, Spike was once a common member of the Locos, He supported in the vote that Ebony take over as the leader of the locos only to suffer like the rest of the locos at the hands of Ebony's leadership, Spike met his downfall as being used as a Patsy by the chosen to incite great blame and hate of Ebony in season 2. Personality Like most of the other pre teens and teenagers who were lost and didn't mind taking from the weak, Spike joined the locos his aggressive personality fitting in well with the tribe, Spike did very little thinking on problems and prefered to use force to solve his problems, Spike came off like many of the locos that had Apex disorders and believed they were in the right when they crushed those that were weaker than themselves. History***spoiler warning*** Little is known of Spike's pre-virus life but what is known he joined with the locos when they were gathering followers, par taking in raids and cruel hunts of weaker tribes, Spike enjoyed a good standing with the locos and with the rest of the tribe worshiped there leader who they followed, When the loco leader Zoot vanished, Spike took on the task with many other Locos and launched a citywide search for their leader, after this had failed and they believed him dead, Spike took part and supported Zoot's Girlfriend Ebony to take over as leader, thanks to his support he was taken as Ebony's right hand man and pitbull to keep the others in line and manage day to day workings of the locos. After two months of under Ebony's rule Spike helped her sort and better prepare the locos, with a secure base found in an old hotel and many other food stores and petrol stores for their main transport a old police cruiser, while Spike showed he could handle these tasks of leadership, Ebony enjoying the benefits of a now stable and working tribe, passed on more tasks to Spike, preferring to think on larger goals, this in turn made the locos and the new ones joining more loyal to Spike rather than Ebony, after helping the mallrats in a tribe feud and the spread of a new strain of virus, Spike held the locos in check, he began to show outward aggregation with Ebony and at the end of season one, Spike sick of Ebony's strange orders and brutal leadership, gathered the locos and made a coup against her, cornered in her room Ebony fled the hotel, with no one else and the locos in support, Spike took the leadership, at an unknown time Spike came down with the new stain and was kicked from the locos. By season two, Spike was near death with only a few strong followers and friends from the locos, Spike hearing that the mall rats had a cure went to them, after being told to leave and come back, he gathered what was left of his men and lunched an attack on the mall, Ebony seeing Spike with the tribes new power, broke a truce, Spike and his men do security, he and them get all they want antidote, accepting these terms, he was placed under the leadership of Lex and Ebony, he began swelling the mallrat guards to keep pace with the crowds, After a truce was reached with the tribes, Spike and his men where turned into a qui-si milita police force that keept the law in sector 10, Spike was forced to flee in the night ordered by Ebony after one of her murder attempts failed and he is forced to take the blame. After many weeks of living outside the mallrats control, Spike with friends plot to get even for Ebony since he is now hunted by his own men, when his chances comes, he locks Ebony in his warehouse where he tortured her with skills he picked up from his loco days, after finally failing to break Ebony and boredom sweeping in with his group, Spike left Ebony to die alone in the dark. Spike is neither heard of or seen until he is used again as a Patsy but is killed and used to make it seem like Ebony did it by dumping his body in the hotel swimming pool, Ironically his death came by the Chosen, who in turn where old loco members that worshipped the same man as he did. Notes *Lee Donoghue, who played Spike, was also Josh Montana in the Atlantis High series. *Lee Donoghue only played Spike in Series 2. In Series 1 he was played by Sam La Hood. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Locos Category:Dead